Avatar Louise
by mariolink101
Summary: So Louise is the avatar... Where do we go from here... Oh who cares just read the story.


Chapter 1

Avatar Louise.

No! no no no, this is not happening. I've tried the summoning three times but nothing came out. Louise thought.

She's a second year at Tristain Academy of magic. She has long strawberry blond hair with pink eyes. She wears a dark blue cape with a white shirt. She also wears long black shocks with black shoes.

"I'm sorry Louise but I have to suspend you." Mr. Colbert said. He is bold but have some hair on his sides and have bluey grey eyes. he wears a blue jacket with a white strip in the middle. He is also carrying his staff for his magic.

"No Colbert please let me try again." Louise said about to bring tears. She isn't really a girl that cry's in public thanks to her mother but if she fails this her mother would do stuff to her like you wouldn't believe.

But when Mr. Colbert was about to say something he saw sparkles coming from underneath Louise. Everybody was silent when they saw a hole on four colours mixed together. Red, blue, brown and white, like the four elements.

"AHHHHH!" Louise screamed as she fell through the hole. "Ms. Valliar!" Mr. Colbert screamed tried to reach out to her. But it was too late Louise was already in there too deep.

Louise stopped screaming cause she was out of breath and couple of seconds later their was a splash.

Is this my punishment for being such a failer, that I disgrace the Valliars noble name. Louise said as she was drowning in cold water. But someone grabbed Louise's arm and pulled her up. When Louise opened her eyes she she saw a tanned girl and boy.

The girl has black hair with hair loops on the the sides. Her eyes was as blue as ice. She wore a blue hoodie with white stockings.

The boy has brown hair with darker blue eyes like the sky. He wore the same hoodie as the girls.

"Oh look she's getting up." The girl said face nearing at mine. "Hey get your hands of me!" Louise yelled and almost fell into the water.

"Whoa their what you think you doing." The boy said. "Don't talk like that to a noble!" Louise yelled at the boy.

"Noble?" The boy said confusion. "Hey before we get into a fight lets just start over. My name is Katara and he is my brother Sokka." Katara annoyed how things turned out. While Sokka just scoffed at me.

"Well I am a noble named Louise Françoise La Blanc de La Vallière." Louise said. "What's with a long name don't mind me asking." Katara said.

"Most noble's have long names." Louise said. "And here's another question what's a noble." Sokka said in which confused Louise.

"Yo- you don't know what a no- noble is." Louise stuttered. This can't be happening I never met someone that don't know a noble. Okay granted I haven't met many people but we are well known after all.

"Wai- wait a minute why are we in a middle of a cold island." I said realised where I am. "Well I think is best to show you to Gram-grams back at the village and explain everything their." Katara said as Sokka started rowing the boat we were in.

"What are you doing." Louise said as she saw Katara flapping her arms. "I'm a waterbender I can make this boat go faster." Katara said as Louise was shocked.

Waterbender what is she talking about. Louise thought.

couple of minutes ago at a silver ship was two men. One name was Zuko a banned prince, he has short black hair with a long ponytail and have golden eyes. One of those was a burn mark. he wore black armour shoulder pads and wears a red shirt and trousers.

The other man is Zuko's uncle Iroh. He has grey hair and has a short ponytail. He wore like Zuko but he wore a robe instead of a shirt. At the moment he was playing his favourite solo game and drinking his tea.

Then their was a beam of blue light and a small dott going down the beam. "Finally . Uncle you know what this means." Zuko said.

"That I won't finish my game." Iroh said sleepless. "After all this my hunting for the Avatar will be over and I will get my pride back." Iroh sighed at Zoku's pride.

"That energy came from a powerful source it has to him." Zoku said. "Or is probably just the lights." Iroh said.

"No I know is him." Zoku said getting annoyed by his uncle. "I'm just saying, don't get to exited over nothing. Please sit why don't you just relax over nice calming tea." Iroh said with wisdom.

"Not until I capture the avatar he's been gone for a century that means he has that much time to master the four elements. Coachman go for that blue light." Zuko said almost yelling. Then the boat started going for the light.

Meanwhile at Katara's and Sokka's village. "Sorry is not much but you will get use to it." Katara said as she ran of too get someone.

But I don't want to get use to it I need to find a way back to the academy. Louise thought.

Then a old lady said walked towards. She has white hair as snow and I can't see her eyes cause they are nearly shut. She wore like the others but purple with some blue stripes on top.

"Louise I would like you to meet my grandmother." Katara announced. "Call me grand-gran." She said. "Hey why are they all staring at me like that." Louise said as she noticed everyone in the village stared at her since there arrival.

"They haven't seen anyone in those cloths before come to my hut we need to talk." Grand-gran said as we gone inside.

To be continued.

**So yea here's a new story and please don't give me hateful reviews like *Why did you pick Louise she is so stubborn and annoying * or something Louise will be more like the avatar in later time ok.**

**Now that is settled see you in the next chapter. Zuko makes his first move.**

**P.S I changed the dialoge a little so I hope it doesn't change how you feel About this story. **


End file.
